


The Goggles are Off!!

by LionXiaoLong



Series: Lioness Yang One-Shots [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Lion Faunas Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionXiaoLong/pseuds/LionXiaoLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune is being bullied and Yang tries to save him. but the tables are turned and now Yang needs saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goggles are Off!!

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Neptune x Lioness Yang  
> Requested By: goggleboyneptune on tumbler

"So goggle boy, ready for today's beating." Says Cardin as he and team CRDL surround Neptune. Neptune was out numbered and with out his weapon he would surely be in for a world of hurt. Cardin was about to throw the first punch but stopped as soon as he heard the sound of a lion's roar. He knew that sound anywhere and the rest of team CRDL were scared and looking directly behind Cardin.

Cardin turned around to face non other then the lion faunas her self, Yang Xiao Long, the biggest pain in his neck. "So little kitty, you here to save little blue?" asks Cardin in a taunting manner.

"what do you think you dumb Ursa now back off before i decide to break your legs." Yang says eyes turning red to prove her point that she will follow through with the threat.

The RDL of the team has already ran off leaving Cardin to face the lioness alone, But Cardin has some dirty tricks up his sleeve to get the upper hand on Yang. Cardin looked like he was going to punch Yang, and Yang was going to block but at the last minute Cardin opened up his hand throwing catnip into yang's face. Yang's ability to stay focused was weakened as well as a significant amount of strength from the catnip's scent.

Cardin landed a direct punch to Yang's face, throwing yang off balance she was knocked to the ground. "you like that dumb animal. I did a bit of research after our last bout and found that you are weak to catnip." he says laughing at his victory.

"Leave her alone" Neptune basically yells throwing a punch at Cardin's face stumbling him.

"so blue can fight back" Cardin says taunting Neptune.

"get out of here Nep, I'll be fine don't worry" Yang says trying to protect Neptune even though she looks like the one that needs protecting now.

"ï'm not leaving here Yang" Neptune says looking very determined.

Cardin was big and slow. his hit's being just as slow Neptune was able to dodge them. when he saw an opening he quickly pulled out a little gadget from his pocket. that gadget being a tazer and tazed Cardin. Cardin yelled in pain at being electrocuted and was knocked out. Neptune ran to Yang's side helping her back to her feet.

"why didn't you leave Nep?" asks yang curious to why he didn't save himself or go get others.

"because… Yang…. I love you" Neptune confessed complete honesty on his face, a small smile and blush "I understand if you don't return them i just wanted to let you know"

"Yang chuckled "who said I wouldn't return them"

"wait what?" says Neptune face completely red now.

"The feeling is mutual Nep, I love you too" Yang says smile on her face "I would kiss you but i'd rather wash my face first" she says referring to the catnip.

"let's get you washed up then" Neptune says helping Yang to a source of water.

after that they laughed, smiled, kissed and cuddled. The rest is now history.


End file.
